Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Defiance
by Darth Brain
Summary: At Heliopolis, the EA launches its new 'G-Units', unaware that ZAFT has other plans...And with Kira Yamato, it would only mean that he would be drawn into a war he wanted no part of, despite his need to protect his friends...Please, R&R!
1. Mecha Info Page

**Okay, so here we have the new story. I've scrapped the old story, in favour of this, and I'm adding a new host of units is its wake. Also, the story will feature less characters than before, but I'll be making more edits to the plot, and keeping Kira as central. Also, I've decided to have defectors in the EA, and such, to balance personalities, and show that not every side is good or evil, that normal soldiers make decisions based on what they see. **

**I also plan to add more colonies to the mix, introducing a 'faction' at L4, and giving the Junk Guild a more profound presence. Overall, I hope to surpass what I had planned for _A War Without Mercy_. I also plan to have a side-story to this, that will be concurrent, entitled: _Horizon Astray_. **

**Thank you to Deathzealot, bloodyknight85 and SoullessSoul119 for all their help. **

* * *

"_Let's see…Oh. I think this will come in handy…"_ – Holden Farrex, regarding the armaments of the Defiance.

**Defiance Gundam:  
**Description:  
The Defiance Gundam is one of three prototype Earth Alliance mobile suits saved by the Archangel. Designed to serve as a companion unit to the Crusader, the Defiance is packed with heavy artillery. Its weapons can match that of the Buster, but it has more varied weapons that can adapt to more situations, and unlike the Buster, the Defiance includes a pair of fallback beam sabers for close-range combat. Marcus Farrex piloted this machine in the escape of the factory, but left it to his son, Holden, to pilot.

**Model Number:** GAT-X108**  
Code Name:** Defiance Gundam**  
Unit Type:** Prototype Heavy Assault and Artillery Mobile Suit**  
Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**  
First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71**  
Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions:** overall height 17.67 meters  
**Weight: **max gross weight 82.64 tons**  
Armour Materials:** unknown**  
Power Plant:** ultracompact Energy Battery  
**Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armour  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam Saber, hidden in shoulders, hand-carried in use, can function as Beam Gun; 2x 110mm Machine Cannon, fire-linked, mounted on shoulders; 2 x 320mm 3-tube Homing Missile Launcher, mounted in shoulders; 2x 4-tube 220mm Micro Missile Launcher, mounted in knees; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
**Optional Hand Armament:** 'Verteidigung Schild' offensive / defensive shield, mounted over left arm, can be equipped with: 75mm 'Wiederholender' Dual Beam Gatling Gun, 'Kumpel' Heavy Bazooka, 65mm Impulse Beam Rifle; 57mm Beam Rifle  
**Pilot:** Holden Farrex

**Appearance:** Appearance is virtually identical to the Heavyarms Kai from the end of Gundam Wing, some light influence from Gundam Plutone.  
**Colours:** Primarily blue, with silver and black joints, hands, thighs, biceps, and face.

**Notes:** This was going to be a heavy mobile suit like the Heavyarms, but I ultimately toned down the weapons, to fit with the 1st Generation. The Original was closer to the Kai from the TV series, but it didn't work for the fights I had planned. Holden and Mira were to be 'nemesis' characters, so I modelled his suit on the opposite of the Crusader. I added in some features from Plutone, making it lighter and faster, so it could keep up with the Crusader, and cut out the cat and mouse fights between close and long range.

* * *

"_I'll keep fighting you...even if I can't stop you_!" – Mira Thule, telling Holden Farrex of her reason to fight him.

**Crusader Gundam:  
**Description:  
The Crusader is designed as a superior combination of the Aile and Sword Strikers, retaining much of their primary weapons. It is equipped rocket anchors and beam boomerangs that double as sabers, and has a set of combinable, scaled-down versions of the Schwert Gewehr. The cannons are primarily for close-range firepower, and in a fire-fight comes out as last of the G-Weapons, due to its lack of long-range weapons, apart from a custom beam rifle. It uses the rocket anchors as weapons, or as sharp stop or turn devices. The anti-armour short swords are its main armament that does not use heavy battery consumption, as they are like the GINN's sword, only smaller and lightweight. It was stolen by ZAFT red coat Mira Thule during the raid on Heliopolis, and was assigned as the pilot after its capture.

**Model Number:** GAT-X107  
**Code Name:** Crusader Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Attack Use Close-Combat Mobile Suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 17.91 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 68.34 metric tons  
**Armour Materials:** unknown  
**Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armour; 2 x Atmospheric Flight Wings  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor, mounted on forearms, can be fired out on a line; 2 x M1MB 105mm Machine Cannon, fire-linked, mounted in wing binders; 2 x "Unyruu" Beam Boomerang/Saber, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried in use; 2 x "Shiranui" Short Anti-Armour Swords, mounted in hips, hand-carried in use; 2 x "Tritos" Short-Range Beam Cannons, mounted on forearms  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** 2 x "Susanowo" 9m Anti-Armour Blades; 45mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, with Beam Blocking Jitte, mounts extendable DES-G07D+ Anti-Armor Sword; Collapsible Mobile Anti-Beam Shield  
**Pilot:** Mira Thule

**Appearance:** The Crusader resembles the Strike; save it has the Wing Gundam's head and a set wings.  
**Colours:** Its main colour is white, with royal blue sections and gold trim. It retains the Strike's layout, only the red sections are changed to royal blue, and the blue to gold. The wings and head remain the same, only any red is royal blue, with a gold lining on the wings.

**Notes:** Well, as you can see, it's a revamped Wing Gundam with armaments from the Aile and Sword Strikers attached. Since it lacked some ranged fire power, I added the cannons and beam rifle. It's more orientated for space and atmospheric warfare. Originally, it was going to be a combination of Wing Gundam and all three Striker Packs, but I felt that would be too much of a power-drain for an original G-Weapon. Also, the "beam blocking jitte" is essentially a long anti-beam coated section of the rifle that extends from under the barrel. It is designed to stop swords and beam sabers, catching them on its length. The sword is at the end of this, and functions as a bayonet of sorts. The jitte can also 'fold-out' over the rifle, functioning as a small anti-beam shield.

* * *

"_Blue Cosmos fanatics!_"– Alan Naraki, during a fight with EA Forces.

**Precipice Gundam  
**Description:  
The Precipice Gundam is the sixth prototype unit captured by ZAFT. Like the Blitz, the Precipice also incorporates an X-200 series frame, a design made for supporting special weapons and equipment, which in this case are its heated PS blades and its high-output vernier thrusters. The Precipice's drawback is its severe lack of ranged combat capabilities, but coupling its close combat-oriented weapon setup with its high-speed and manoeuvrability, it can make that deficit seem insignificant at melee range. After its capture, the machine is permanently assigned to ZAFT pilot Alan Naraki.

**Model Number:** GAT-X208**  
Code Name:** Precipice Gundam**  
Unit Type:** Prototype High-Speed Melee Combat Mobile Suit**  
Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.**  
Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)**  
First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71**  
Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions:** overall height 18.67 meters**  
Weight:** max gross weight 75.34 metric tons**  
Armour Materials:** unknown**  
Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown**  
Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armour, high-output vernier thrusters  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x "Hellex" Dual Heated PS Blades, mounted on forearms, extended in use; 2 x "Varus" Beam Cannons, mounted on forearms  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** None  
**Pilot:** Alan Naraki

**Appearance:** The Precipice closely resembles the Blitz in its appearance, just replace the Trikeros and Gleipnir with retractable dual blades and give it a larger thruster array.

**Colours:** Its main colour is crimson, with black section and orange lining. Since it resembles the Blitz, you can just change the black portions for crimson, and the red portions for orange. The gray portions of the mobile suit are coloured black. The blades are silver-orange.

**Notes:** As you can tell, this Gundam almost exclusively oriented towards high-speed melee combat. The beam cannon is mounted on the forearm, between the blades, and extend to be the length of regular swords, and use heated PS edges to cut through targets. Mainly, this unit uses the original specs for the Dedicate, from my cancelled story.

* * *

"_I will prove myself. I am no failure!"_ – Utada Kisari, after commandeering the Gallant.

**Gallant Gundam:  
**Description:  
The Gallant is a prototype machine with a unique transforming featue that utilises high-speed boosters to achieve maximum thrust. It was designed as a superior machine that utilises the scrapped technology of the G-Units and is capable of supporting other machines by carrying them into battle. Originally, there was a provision for a large booster with more weaponry for the Gallant, but it was too costly, and had to be scrapped. The final design was easily built, and outmatches the other G-Units by using thrusters in the shield boosters. It was taken aboard the Archangel as there was no pilot, until Utada Kisari, a Coordinator from Heliopolis offered to pilot it.

**Model Number:** GAT-X305**  
Code Name:** Gallant Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Attack-Use Transformable Mobile Suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 18.04 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 75.3 metric tons  
**Armour Materials:** unknown  
**Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armour  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x Beam Saber, stored in hip armour, hand-carried in use; 2 x Shield Booster; 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x 25mm Beam Gun, mounted on forearms; 4 x Diffuse Beam Cannon, mounted in shoulders  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** 60mm Long Beam Rifle, equipped with Beam Blade Bayonet  
**Pilot:** Utada Kisari

**Appearance:** Appearance wise, it looks like the Gaplant TR-5, with some heavier armaments from Titans machines.  
**Colours:** Midnight blue and white, with purple lining.  
**Notes:** This took a surprising amount of time, despite being a simple overhaul of the TR-5. I wanted a transforming mobile suit that was dissimilar to other designs, and was more unorthodox than traditional suits. Overall, this suit is one of my more ambitious designs.

* * *

"_I think it's alive."_ – Murrue Ramius, upon seeing the Fate activated for the first time.

**Fate Gundam:  
**Description:  
The Fate Gundam is one of three prototype Earth Alliance mobile suits saved by the Archangel. Its X200-series frame is designed to support special weapons and systems, in particular the AI system aboard its CPU. This was originally intended for the Aegis, but due to problems with the design implementation, it was transferred to the Fate. The unit was left without a pilot during the raid of Heliopolis, and barely survived the destruction of the factory, but was brought aboard the Archangel. It was assigned to Feldt Renaissé, after it was completed during transit to Artemis.

**Model Number:** GAT-X202**  
Code Name:** Fate Gundam**  
Unit Type:** Prototype AI-Use Mobile Suit**  
Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**  
First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71**  
Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions:** overall height 18.54 meters**  
Weight:** max gross weight 76.3 metric tons**  
Armour Materials:** unknown**  
Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown**  
Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armour; FATE (Focused Analysis Tactical Enhancer) AI  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 2 x AG1 Beam Pistols, mounted on hips, hand-carried in use; 2 x 'Azora' beam penetrators, mounted on forearms, can be fired and retracted at will**  
Optional Hand Armaments:** 45mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown; Mobile Anti-Beam Shield, mounted on left arm  
**Pilot:** Feldt Renaissé

**Appearance:** The Fate resembles the Blitz, save it lacks the shield/weapon unit on the right arm of the Blitz and has the head of the Duel.  
**Colours:** Pink with silver trim.

**Notes:** This was a surprisingly difficult machine to create. I wanted a unit with an AI that wasn't over powered, and could work as a 1st Generation G-Unit. Originally, it had weapons from the Striker Packs, but that was over the top, and the next incarnation was more like Nadleeh, but that left it too weak, with too many thrusters, and only beam sabers as fixed weapons. I finally created a design based on (I can't believe I'm saying this...) my sister's idea for a Gundam, the Rosette. Therefore, the credit has got to go to the younger brat sister for the final idea. (Now I look like a fool...)

* * *

"_This IS the only Team in ZAFT worth talking about_."– The motto of Jeanette Renaissé, Commander of the Renaissé Team.

**GINN ****Vérité****  
**Description:  
Throughout the course of the war, ZAFT creates several variants of its main mass production mobile suit, the ZGMF-1017 GINN. Jeanette Renaissé took this a step further by incorporating several GINN designs into a single mobile suit. Outfitted with a personalized set of armaments and equipment, along with a custom emblem and code name, no two GINNs of the Renaissé Team were said to be exactly alike. They were so heavily modified that it was impossible to return them to their default factory settings, with only their mechanics and pilots knowing what modifications have been made to each machine. Some of them are legal, and some aren't, which is why they choose to remain quite secretive in regards to the specifications. There were several prototypes made aboard the Nouvelle, Croire, and the Charite.

**Model Number:** ZGMF-1017NS  
**Code Name:** GINN Vérité**  
Unit Type:** Custom Mobile Suit**  
Manufacturer:** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)**  
Operator(s):** ZAFT**  
First Deployment:** C.E. 71**  
Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions:** overall height 21.13 meters**  
Weight:** max gross weight 80.41 metric tons**  
Armor Materials:** unknown**  
Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown**  
Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Light-Wave Pulse Thrusters; Enforcer Shroud Armour  
**Fixed Armaments:** Varies by pilot  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** Varies by pilot  
**Pilot:** Members of the Renaissé Team

**Appearance:** The GINN Vérité resembles the normal GINN High Maneuver Type with some heavier aromour like that of the GINN Assault Type. Also, all GINN Vérité units have a blue mono-eye instead of the traditional pink.

**Colours:** Primarily white, with some black sections, and a gold lining. The left shoulder has a custom emblem, based on the pilot.

**Notes:** These units were difficult to come up with, as I wanted balanced machines that could fight well, but were still 'limited'. The majority of the credit for these goes to my sister, as she created the Renaissé Team, and Jeanette Renaissé. Originally, they were more stylised, but I reduced the colouration to a basic one, and added some extra armaments. Overall, these are still the same ones created by my sister. Thanks, Sis!

* * *

"_This IS the only Team in ZAFT worth talking about_."– The motto of Jeanette Renaissé, Commander of the Renaissé Team.

**CGUE ****Vérité****  
**Description:  
The custom unit of Jeanette Renaissé. It has been upgraded extensively, and barely resembles its original factory standard. Jeanette modelled this after her original GINN, which was damaged during the Battle of Endymion. It retains the same emblem and fighting style as the original, and outmatches her previuos unit. The name _Fleurir le Dirigeant _is somewhat reflective of Jeanette's personality, as she is delicate like a flower, but is a dedicated leader.

**Model Number:** ZGMF-515NS  
**Code Name:** CGUE Vérité**  
Unit Type:** Custom Mobile Suit**  
Manufacturer:** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)**  
Operator(s):** ZAFT**  
First Deployment:** C.E. 71**  
Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions:** overall height 21.43 meters**  
Weight:** max gross weight 80.21 metric tons**  
Armor Materials:** unknown**  
Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown**  
Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Light-Wave Pulse Thrusters; Enforcer Shroud Armour  
**Fixed Armaments: **2 x MA-M2A Sword, stored on arms, hand-carried in use; 2 x JDP0-MMX12 Experimental 15mm Armour Assault Pistol, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 60mm Sniper Rifle, foldable, mounted on back, hand-carried in use  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** MMI-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun  
**Pilot:** Jeanette Renaissé

**Appearance:** The GCUE Vérité resembles the normal CGUE with some heavier armour. Also, it has a blue mono-eye instead of the traditional pink.

**Colours:** Primarily white, with some black sections, and a gold lining. The left shoulder has a blue rose, encircled with a green olive branch.

**Notes:** These units were difficult to come up with, as I wanted balanced machines that could fight well, but were still 'limited'. The majority of the credit for these goes to my sister, as she created the Renaissé Team, and Jeanette Renaissé. Originally, they were more stylised, but I reduced the colouration to a basic one, and added some extra armaments. Overall, these are still the same ones created by my sister. Thanks, Sis!


	2. Timeline

****

Here, we have the revised Timeline of the Cosmic Era, which will be the basis of the story. Please also note that the pilot of the Precipice has changed, and kai will appear later.

* * *

**A.D. Calendar**

As petroleum resources run out, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The world's nations form economic blocs, and the planet becomes divided into a handful of major powers.

Ethnic and religious strife leads to a global conflict known as the _Reconstruction War_, while the Type S influenza virus spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties.

**C.E. -16 4.1**

George Glenn is born.

**C.E. 1**

Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of central Asia, in the Kashmir region.

**C.E. 4**

George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize.

**C.E. 5**

George Glenn enlists in the military.

**C.E. 9**

The Reconstruction War ends. The previous national order has been radically changed, and new powers like the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, and Republic of East Asia have emerged.

The United Nations formally adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange point 1.

**C.E. 10**

The space colony plan begins in earnest, and a space industry arises to exploit the new frontier. Construction of the lunar city Copernicus begins.

George Glenn becomes an employee of the Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration (FASA).

The Atlantic Federation establishes the Federal Space Force (FSF). The Eurasian Federation and the Republic of East Asia follow suit.

**C.E. 11**

The space station Yggdrasil is completed.

**C.E. 12**

The lunar city Copernicus is completed.

FASA launches a Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ship's chief designer, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site.

**C.E. 15**

The exploration ship Tsiolkovsky is completed.

_George Glenn's Confession._ As George Glenn departs for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events.

In the name of environmental protection, the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology.

**C.E. 16**

An international conference is held to discuss the Coordinator controversy. A protocol on genetic modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators.

**C.E. 17**

A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos is rumoured to be involved.

Construction of the Porta Panama mass driver begins in Central America.

**C.E. 21**

Construction of the Habilis mass driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.

Denil Zabina, a Coordinator is secretly born in the Oceania Union.

**C.E. 22**

The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil.

Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

**C.E. 23**

Patrick Zala, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Atlantic Federation.

**C.E. 29**

George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange point 5 for detailed examination.

**C.E. 30**

The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins.

The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4.

The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya mass driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis.

**C.E. 31**

The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac. The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility.

**C.E. 35**

The Atlantic Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international condemnation, and unveils its first series of mobile armours. Earth's major powers begin a space arms race, and the Eurasian Federation begins the construction of Artemis.

**C.E. 38**

The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces his concept for a new type of space colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations.

**C.E. 40~**

The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reach maturity and begin to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus become very clear, and critical voices emerge.

**C.E. 41**

Marriages among first-generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents' abilities.

Muruta Azrael is born in the Atlantic Federation.

**C.E. 43**

Patrick Zala, Denil Zabina and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time.

**C.E. 44**

The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing and which must be imported entirely from Earth.

**C.E. 45**

The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds ten million.

Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied.

**C.E. 46**

Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange point 4. He commissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rau La Flaga is born later this year.

**C.E. 50**

In order to obtain autonomy and trading independence for the PLANTs, Siegel Clyne, Denil Zabina and Patrick Zala form the political organization known as the Zodiac Alliance. They begin working to abolish food production restrictions and secure self-defence rights for the PLANTs, but their efforts are suppressed by the sponsor nations, and the Zodiac Alliance goes underground.

**C.E. 53**

George Glenn is assassinated. It's rumoured that Blue Cosmos is behind this incident.

A PLANT Supreme Council is formed, made up of representatives from each of the PLANT cities.

**C.E. 54**

The Type S influenza mutates, rendering existing vaccines useless, and a Type S2 influenza outbreak begins. Rumours spread that Coordinators created this virus to exterminate the Naturals and avenge George Glenn.

Dr. Ulen Hibiki, along with other researchers, creates the 'Ultimate Soldier' from left over DNA of the GARM R&D Project. Subject E-08, later christened Arik, is born later the next year.

**C.E. 55**

Religious authorities claim that the Type S2 outbreak is a divine punishment, and public opinion again turns against genetic modification. The Torino Protocol is adopted, and genetic modification is once again prohibited anywhere on Earth. Anti-Coordinator sentiments increase among the Naturals.

As the damage caused by the Type S2 outbreak mounts, riots break out. The GARM R&D research facility at the Mendel colony is attacked by an armed group which claims to be Blue Cosmos. Dr. Hibiki's wife entrusts her children Kira and Cagalli to the care of her sister and brother-in-law, Caridad and Haruma Yamato.

'Arik', subject E-08, is adopted by an Orb family, and raised under an alias.

A Type S2 influenza vaccine is successfully developed in the PLANTs, and delivery of the vaccine to Earth's surface begins. Nonetheless, anti-Coordinator sentiments remain strong, and Coordinators remaining on Earth begin leaving for space.

**C.E. 57**

The space forces of the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia establish a military presence in the PLANTs' airspace. This combined force is the predecessor to the later Earth Alliance Forces.

**C.E. 58**

Siegel Clyne, Denil Zabina and Patrick Zala are elected to the PLANT Supreme Council. Meanwhile, their Zodiac Alliance remains active and continues to attract more sympathizers.

Uzumi Nara Athha becomes chief representative of the Orb Union.

The Orb Union begins construction of the orbital elevator Ame-no-Mihashira.

**C.E. 60~**

The PLANTs become major sources of Earth's energy and manufactured goods. The sponsor nations continue to reap ever greater benefits, and impose ever heavier quotas on the PLANTs. Meanwhile, other nations grow increasingly resentful of the sponsor nations' monopoly profits.

**C.E. 61**

After surviving a terror attack by an anti-Coordinator organization within the PLANTs, Patrick Zala sends his son Athrun to attend a preparatory school at the lunar city Copernicus. Here, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala meet for the first time.

**C.E. 63**

The PLANTs' energy production department is destroyed by Blue Cosmos terrorism. The PLANT Supreme Council proposes a temporary suspension of exports, but the sponsor nations reject the suggestion, sending the PLANTs into a severe energy crisis. When the PLANTs' engineers carry out a coordinated sabotage campaign, the sponsor nations respond by threatening the PLANTs with their fleet of mobile armours.

Within the PLANTs, calls for autonomy grow louder. Siegel Clyne, Denil Zabina and Patrick Zala become leaders of a Supreme Council faction which seeks independence from the sponsor nations. Research into the military applications of mobile suits begins.

**C.E. 65**

The first prototype mobile suit is secretly rolled out. The Zodiac Alliance steps up its activities and attracts more sympathizers, changing its name to the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT).

**C.E. 67**

The GINN, the first fully functional mobile suit, is completed. A section of Maius City is secretly converted and begins production of mobile suits.

**C.E. 68**

Siegel Clyne is elected chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. The PLANT Supreme Council, now dominated by ZAFT members, votes to make autonomy and trading independence its highest priorities. The sponsor nations respond with a show of armed force, but the PLANTs carry out a military expansion of their own, and a standoff ensues.

Blue Cosmos grows in strength. Its ranks expand to the hundreds of thousands, and persecution of Coordinators living on Earth intensifies. As a result, almost all Coordinators emigrate to the PLANTs.

Chairman Clyne makes secret arrangements to exchange imports of food and exports of manufactured goods with the United States of South America and the Oceania Union. Learning of these arrangements, the sponsor nations demand the dismissal of Chairman Clyne, the dissolution of the PLANT Supreme Council, and the complete renunciation of autonomy for the PLANTs. These demands are rejected by the PLANTs.

In response to the Mandelbrot Incident, ZAFT is reorganized under Patrick Zala and Denil Zabina's leadership, and combined with the PLANTs' domestic security operations to become a military organization equipped with mobile suits.

A biohazard breaks out inside the Mendel colony at Lagrange point 4. Numerous casualties ensue, and the colony is abandoned, then sterilized with a massive bombardment of X-rays. The involvement of Blue Cosmos is rumoured.

Patrick Zala calls Athrun back from Copernicus. Due to the deteriorating situation, the Yamato family also leaves Copernicus, and relocates to the resource satellite Heliopolis.

**C.E. 69**

Chairman Clyne orders PLANTs seven through ten of Junius City remodelled for agricultural production. The sponsor nations, determined to prevent the PLANTs from producing their own food, begin intimidation manoeuvres. At this point ZAFT and its mobile suit forces make their combat debut, overwhelming Earth's mobile armours and driving the forces of the sponsor nations out of the PLANTs' airspace.

Captain Halberton of the Atlantic Federation's 4th Fleet (which will later become the 8th Fleet of the Earth Alliance) recognizes the mobile suit's effectiveness in space combat, and proposes the development of the "G series." Halberton's proposal is rejected by his superiors, but some of them provide assistance so that the project can proceed in secrecy.

Chairman Clyne issues demands for complete autonomy and trade equality to the sponsor nations. The PLANTs promise to halt resource exports to Earth should no response arrive by January 1 of the following year.

**9.1**

Kira Yamato enrols in technical college at Heliopolis.

**C.E. 70 1.1**

As they meet with representatives of the sponsor nations, PLANT Supreme Council members are targeted by a terror attack, and one council member is slain. Blue Cosmos claims responsibility, but when it becomes clear that the sponsor nations were behind the attack, the PLANTs halt all resource exports. The sponsor nations, which have become dependent on the PLANTs for all such production, are rendered destitute.

**2.5**

_The Tragedy of Copernicus_. At the urging of the Secretary-General of the United Nations, negotiations take place at the lunar city Copernicus. A terrorist bombing claims the lives of the sponsor nations' representatives, the Secretary-General, and the rest of the United Nations leadership. The PLANT representative, Chairman Clyne, is delayed by a shuttle malfunction and escapes the bombing.

**2.7**

_The Alaska Declaration_. The Atlantic Federation announces the establishment of the Earth Alliance.

**2.8**

Representative Athha announces that the Orb Union will remain neutral and independent.

**2.11**

The Earth Alliance declares war against the PLANTs, and an invasion force sets out from the Ptolemaeus lunar base. Meanwhile, Blue Cosmos loyalists in the military secretly load a nuclear missile aboard the mobile armour carrier Roosevelt.

**2.14**

_The Bloody Valentine_. ZAFT mobile suit forces repel the Earth Alliance attack. However, the agricultural colony Junius Seven is hit by a nuclear missile, and 243,721 people lose their lives in this tragedy. Patrick Zala's wife Lenore and Denil Zabina's wife Minera are among the casualties.

**2.18**

At a national memorial for the Bloody Valentine victims, Chairman Clyne swears to resist the Earth Alliance to the very end, and offers to give trading preference to nations which decline to join the Alliance. The Oceania Union and the United States of South America accept Clyne's offer.

**2.19**

Earth Alliance forces launch an armed invasion of the United States of South America. The Panama spaceport is seized by force, and the Atlantic Federation annexes the South American continent.

**2.20**

Condemning the Earth Alliance's invasion of Central and South America, the Oceania Union declares its support for the PLANTs. The Alliance responds by declaring war against the Oceania Union as well.

**2.21**

Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule join ZAFT.

**2.22**

A battle begins over the space station Yggdrasil. The Earth Alliance commits its 1st, 2nd, and 3rd fleets to this fierce battle, while the PLANTs deploy their N-Jammers for the first time. Both sides' forces are evenly matched, and ZAFT suffers heavy losses. Yggdrasil itself ultimately collapses, its ruins becoming part of the Debris Belt, and Rau Le Creuset is awarded the Order of the Nebula for his accomplishments in this battle.

**3.8**

The first Battle of Victoria. ZAFT forces begin an invasion of Earth, with the Victoria spaceport as their first target. However, the operation ends in failure.

**3.15**

Assessing the failures of the Victoria attack, the PLANT Supreme Council decides on an equatorial campaign dubbed Operation Uroboros.

**4.1**

_The April Fool Crisis_. ZAFT launches Operation Uroboros by scattering N-Jammers across Earth's surface, plunging the nations of the Earth Alliance into a severe energy crisis.

**4.2**

The Battle of Carpentaria. ZAFT drops the disassembled components of a military base from orbit to the Gulf of Carpentaria. Within 48 hours, the foundations of the Carpentaria Base have been laid. The Earth Alliance's Pacific Fleet engages the ZAFT forces, but is defeated.

**4.17**

The first Battle of Jachin Due. The Earth Alliance's 5th and 6th Fleets set off from the Ptolemaeus lunar base to attack the PLANT homeland, and are intercepted by ZAFT forces in the vicinity of the resource satellite Jachin Due.

**5.3**

ZAFT begins an offensive whose ultimate target is the Ptolemaeus lunar base. A ZAFT base is established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon is divided along what becomes known as the Grimaldi Front.

**5.20**

The Carpentaria Base is completed, and ZAFT deploys the aerial mobile suit DINN.

**5.22**

ZAFT's campaign to capture terrestrial bases begins in earnest. Using the Carpentaria Base as a staging area, ZAFT launches an invasion of the Mediterranean region.

**5.25**

The first Casablanca Sea Battle. The Earth Alliance's Mediterranean fleet engages ZAFT's submarine carrier fleet in a naval battle near Casablanca. The victorious ZAFT forces then enter the Mediterranean and begin advancing southward into Africa. Meanwhile, construction of the Gibraltar base begins.

**5.30**

The Suez Battle. ZAFT ground forces defeat a massive Earth Alliance tank corps at El Alamein, and Andrew Waltfeld earns the nickname "Desert Tiger" for his exploits in this battle. The ZAFT forces begin heading south, expanding their territory into Africa.

**6.2**

The final battle of the Grimaldi Front takes place at an Earth Alliance resource base in the Endymion Crater. The Alliance loses its 3rd Fleet, but is able to use a Cyclops System to wipe out the ZAFT forces. Many Alliance forces are also sacrificed in the process.

**6.14**

At Lagrange point 4, fighting begins around the resource satellite Nova, which is controlled by the Republic of East Asia. Skirmishes continue for almost a month, with neither side carrying out a decisive strike, and many of the space colonies of the L4 cluster are damaged during the fighting.

**7.12**

The Earth Alliance abandons Nova, and the fighting comes to an end. Both sides cease major military operations, and although small skirmishes continue on Earth and in space, the overall war enters a stalemate.

The Republic of Iluminasi restores the Island 3 Colony Cylinder 'Gaea', and announce their independence, denying ZAFT and EA forces entry, establishing their own defence force.

The mobile suit development project proposed by Commodore Halberton, commander of the Alliance's 8th Fleet, is re-examined as a means of breaking this deadlock. With the assistance of Morgenroete, development of the G series and the mobile suit carrier Archangel begins in earnest at Heliopolis.

**9.20**

Athrun Zala graduates from ZAFT's military academy. He is assigned to the Le Creuset team along with Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Mira Thule and Kai Zabina.

**10.22**

Secret discussions are arranged between Chairman Clyne and Earth Alliance Secretary-General Olbani, using the Reverend Malchio as an intermediary. Their goal is to break the stalemate, alleviate famine conditions, and find middle ground for a compromise to end the war. However, these negotiations fail to bear fruit.

**C.E. 71 1.15**

Activity in the Pacific theatre increases. ZAFT attacks the Republic of East Asia's Kaohsiung spaceport.

**1.20**

Ten GAT-X and five Gundam Astray series mobile suits, and the warships _Archangel_ and _Horizon_, are secretly rolled out at Heliopolis.

**1.23**

The Kaohsiung spaceport falls.

**1.24**

The Le Creuset team investigates reports of a new Earth Alliance military satellite under construction at Lagrange point 3. However, the information proves faulty and no fighting ensues. On their way back, they obtain intelligence on the Alliance's mobile suits from a spy who has infiltrated Heliopolis.


End file.
